


Problem

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Sexual Content, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “(Smutty) Happy request, with the song Problem by Natalia Kills”





	Problem

A deep moan erupted from your lips as Happy bit down on the junction of your neck and shoulder. One of his arms was around your waist, hand roughly gripping the cheek of your ass as your hips gyrated in his lap. The other hand was resting on your thigh, thumb softly running along the inside. Your arms were wrapped lazily around his neck, resting on his shoulders as his mouth trailed kisses and bites along your neck, shoulders, and chest. He stopped for a moment to take the gold nameplate with his name that was resting between your breasts between his teeth before releasing it and growling up at you.

“Mine.”

Your eyes were burning with lust and sin as you looked down at him, a devilish smile on your cherry red lips.

“All yours, Killer. Always all yours.”

The hand that was on your thigh decided it had had enough with the teasing and reached down between your legs, yanking open the front of his jeans and pulling himself out. You bit at the tip of your finger softly, batting your eyelashes as he stroked himself, his eyes pure black as he looked at you. 

“But you’re mine too.”

__**Sweat dripping down your chest  
Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles  
On my thigh boy boy boy  
Cold shower  
You got no  
Power to control  
How I make you my toy toy toy  
My hips rocking  
As we keep lip locking  
Got the neighbors screaming  
Even louder louder  
**

**_I got your name_  
Hanging from my chain  
Don’t you wanna claim  
My body like a vandal?  
You got the cure  
Underneath your shirt  
Don’t you wanna save this  
Dirty little damsel?  
Got my mink coat falling on the  
**

**_Motel floor_ **

**_You’re on the bed  
_ **

**_Wolf whistling louder louder  
Your lips smudging all my make upKicking both my heels off  
Come and pin me down_ **

You reached down and wrapped both hands around his length, his own hand falling off to the side as he sighed, eyes closing momentarily at the warmth and softness of your hands. Happy was brute and gruff, dominant and macho, but it never really did take much to get him pliable and borderline servile. All it took was some kisses, some grinding, and some submission on your part and he was in the palm of your hand. You were a couple for the books, the bad boy and the bad girl, Bonnie and Clyde. People were afraid of Happy and wouldn’t dare to say anything about him, at least not within earshot of anyone that liked him. People spoke about you often though. Throughout Charming, everyone seemed to say the same thing. You were a problem.

Happy didn’t mind though. You were good to him, good to his brothers, you cared for him, patched him up, loved on him, fucked him. You gave him everything he could ask for and he tried to give you the same in return. The chemistry between the two of you was undeniable. Your relationship was fiery and burned with overwhelming intensity, just like the two of you. You and him, splayed out on a motel bed, your heels and panties strewn across the floor while his kutte was laying at the foot of the comforter was nothing new. The two of you fucking each other into oblivion was nothing new. Noise complaints from pissed off neighbors were nothing new. These were the norms of your bond and neither of you would have it any other way.

Happy hissed as you leaned forward, kissing along the side of his neck and jaw, trailing up until you kissed along the shell of his ear, roughly biting the lobe. His raised up and landed against your ass with a piercing spank, the skin of your ass stinging as you could practically feel the imprint of his hand rising up. You pulled away with a chuckle, a sinister smile on his lips as he looked at you. He reached around your head and fisted his fingers in your hair, pulling you down to press your lips against his. You kissed him roughly, reaching down between the two of your bodies to grip his length, stroking it once then twice before you lifted your hips up slightly and pressed him into your entrance.

**_I’m your dream girl_  
This is real love  
But you know what they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem  
Oh Baby  
You so bad boy  
Drive me mad boy  
But you don’t care when they say about me…  
That girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem  
Girl is a problem problem**

Sinking down, you both moaned, your nails digging into his shoulders slightly as you began to ride him, His hands gripped your hips, guiding you. It didn’t take long at all to settle into a rhythm, alternating between bouncing at the tip and sinking down until you were filled to the brim, just like he enjoyed. He liked not knowing what you were going to do next, not knowing if you were going to tease or indulge him. He grunted and growled, eyes trained on you the entire time, not being able to get enough of how beautiful you always looked with him inside of you. One hand made its way up to your face, resting on your cheek as he pushed his thumb against your lips. He tugged at your bottom lip with it, pulling it down and releasing it before he pushed his thumb into your mouth. You suckled at it gently, scraping your teeth over it and looked at him with feigned innocence, clenching around him at the same time. Happy chuckled at the opposite actions and pulled his thumb from your mouth, tugging you down to rest against his chest as he brought his legs up, planting his feet flat on the mattress and beginning to thrust up into you at full speed. He growled into your ear, reveling in your whimpers as he did. 

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
